Claire the temptress
by irgroomer
Summary: Little CB has had a taste of Myrnin and can't get enough. Myrnin is working on vampire sunblock. Sequel to Oliver takes a stand. Rated M for actual M content this time! ;D


Claire groaned and rolled over to find Myrnin missing. She frowned; he was there every time she woke up. She stood and stretched, not bothering to get dressed; Myrnin would most likely take them back off anyway. She stepped into the doorway of the lab and found him working frantically, mixing chemicals. He was wearing a pair of loose gold pants and his vampire bunny slippers. Claire smiled and walked up behind him to press her lips against his bare spine. Myrnin's frantic movements stilled and he shivered. "What are you working on?" Claire murmured. Myrnin turned and took in her unclothed state; his gaze turned molten, "I…what?" Claire giggled, "I asked what you were working on." Myrnin blinked, "Um…sunblock." Claire tilted her head, "Sunblock." Myrnin nodded and finally brought his brain back on track. "I'm working on a cure for the sun's damaging effects on vampires. I'm planning on making us able to walk in the sun without burning." Claire's brows rose, "Any progress yet?" Myrnin smiled and offered a beaker-full of a thick grey sludge that smelled awful. "This is promising; it reacts well to vampire cells so far." He scraped off a bit of his skin, adding a bit of the sludge and putting it under a microscope for her to observe. She pulled her hair to the side and leaned over to peer into the viewer to see the sludge bonding with the skin cells. The sight of her naked and bent forward proved to be Myrnin's undoing. Before she knew what was happening, Myrnin had freed his erection and speared her, causing the both of them to groan in pleasure. Myrnin had been utterly insatiable since she had come here a week and a half ago. Every chance he could get, he was sinking into the bliss that was Claire. Were Claire a different person, she might have gone insane from the constant sex. At one point, she had to literally tie Myrnin down so that he didn't fuck her to death. She was still a little sore now, but the feel of him buried deep within her and pounding hard, was good enough to keep her wanting more. He gripped her hips and moaned desperately. Claire cried out, "God Myrnin, just do it already!" He shuddered and curled slightly over her so he could fuck her harder. Her knees turned to jelly and he had to hold her up. He knew he had to be careful when he fucked her hard like this though, as he had the possibility of causing friction burns; that had happened once and Myrnin had created a potion to help with it. He had happily applied it while he was fucking her again, causing immediate relief. Claire gripped the table in desperation as Myrnin pistoned into her. Claire screamed as an orgasm exploded through her, causing Myrnin to groan and falter in his pace, before giving a hoarse cry and releasing as well. Myrnin carried her over to a couch and collapsed on top of it with her in his lap. After a few moments Myrnin hummed and nearly dumped her onto the floor in his haste to get up again. Claire rolled over and watched him over the arm of the couch as he went back to work. She sighed and got up to put on a robe to chase away the chill, then went to go to the kitchen to get Myrnin and herself some food. She found a box of fresh doughnuts and fixed some coffee. She brought a cup of coffee and a doughnut out to Myrnin, who smiled at her and took a sip. He frowned slightly when the coffee burnt his tongue, but continued on with his research. Claire sidled up next to him with her own coffee and doughnut watching silently. Claire observed all the things he was using in the experiment then tilted her head, "We need to figure out what is different between your skin and mine first." Myrnin frowned and blinked at her, "Pardon?" She took a bite of her doughnut and swallowed before waving around the room, "Why does your skin burn in the sunlight when mine does not?" Myrnin shook his head, "But your skin does burn in the sun; ours is just more sensitive and burns at a much higher rate." Claire nodded, "But why?" He blinked and she nodded, "That is what we need to focus on first. You are nearly immortal, stronger, and faster and yet your skin is so much weaker; it doesn't make any sense." Myrnin frowned, "Yes I see your point; what exactly is it that makes our skin so different? It should be stronger in accordance with everything else." He frowned, "I wonder if there is some sort of anomaly. Perhaps somewhere along the lines a necessary trait was bred out somehow?" A crazed light came into his eyes and he smiled, "I think I have the answer; Chemotherapy." Claire frowned, "So you think it's some kind of cancer…but vampires don't get sick." Myrnin nodded, "But what if a cancer cell was able to gain some of the vampiric abilities and morph into this sensitivity to the sun?" Claire's face showed surprise and she smiled. Myrnin jumped up, "I'll order supplies!" He kissed her, then stopped and kissed her again, slower. Claire moaned into his mouth when he deepened the kiss and took possession of her mouth. He dragged her back over to the couch and stripped the both of them, then lay down, dragging her on top. Claire groaned as he slipped inside, then sat up to watch his face as she rode him slowly. Myrnin growled when she tightened her inner muscles down causing more friction. After a moment Claire got an idea he hadn't tried before; since he was well lubed on her juices she repositioned herself and Myrnin paused, "Claire?" His eyes widened when she lowered herself again and he was beginning to slip inside her anus. She frowned and bit her lip, then looked at him, "I want you to be my first since…you weren't before." It was painful, but she knew he would fit. Myrnin wanted badly to just thrust deep, but he knew that would be worse. Ever so slowly she lowered herself, taking more and more of him in. The sensation of her tight hole slowly taking him in was killing him, so when her ass finally met his pelvis he gripped her hips and shuddered. Claire slowly started to relax and gently moved up and down until her muscles finally relaxed enough for it not to hurt. Claire experimentally flexed her muscles causing Myrnin to groan. Claire rode him a few times, but as she had found before; he was impatient. He flipped them over, threw Claire's legs over his shoulders and slammed into her. Claire tried to arch her back in pleasure, but found it impossible as he bore down, nearly folding her in half. It was a strange sensation feeling him gliding in and out of her ass. Myrnin reached a hand down between them and pinched the bundle of nerves there gently. Claire screamed in desire and he began rubbing her quickly. She came suddenly and it caused her to lock down tight around him. Myrnin groaned and thrust harder until he too came filling her in a new way. Claire lay there, spent as Myrnin kissed her on the head and went to make a phone call to get the new supplies.


End file.
